


生贺车

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: *H度中上，现实向。回归温柔本性ww嗯是甜的，各种意义关键词：细致描写。禁欲（结束），rimming，口枷，轻微异物，轻微dirty talk





	生贺车

 

 

  
晚风。

堂本刚穿着一条短裤单手插在宽松的上衣口袋里，大口的吃着路边买来的草莓冰淇淋趿着双人字拖慢悠悠走在前面，跟在身后的人手里拎着刚从便利店买回来的一些甜点和零食，面色柔和的盯着朝思暮想恋人的后脑勺看，舒服的暖风吹起他一侧稍长的卷发在空中上下浮动着，有些滑稽。笑点一向长在相方身上的人在后面突然噗笑了一声，堂本刚立刻转过头睁着清澈的圆眼睛盯着他看，三角嘴边还沾了些没来得及舔掉的淡粉色冰淇淋，轻柔的风同样吹乱了光一刚洗完澡软趴趴的头毛，那张抿紧的薄唇此刻弯起些弧度，深邃的黑眸眯在了一起，藉着昏黄的路灯仿佛看到里面还闪着些亮光。堂本刚觉得他笑的有点傻，挑了挑眉往后退了一步，微微踮起脚尖用拿过冰淇淋的手把那顶头毛揉的更乱。

“傻笑什么呢欧桑”

“嘛…刚君有时候真的很有趣呢”

他乖顺的低着头任那只不安分的手在脑袋上胡乱揉着，等到那张魔爪终于放下后他感受到一个凉凉的吻印在了露在外面的额头上，堂本刚嘴唇贴在上面轻轻的笑。

“最近很累吗”

短暂的接触后刚站在他右边继续吃那已经快化掉的冰淇淋，比他要稍微结实点肩膀有意无意的碰上时心里大概和正在吃的东西一样甜，却要更让人温暖和踏实。他侧目瞄了眼歪着脖子看他的人，状似随意的问了一句。

  
“舞台剧结束后稍微调整了下，这几天还好”  
已经能够清晰的分辨出恋人句中的关心，他简明扼要的把最近身体状态汇报了一遍。堂本刚伸手隔着衬衫摸了摸他的腰身，微蹙的眉头在隐约捏到肉时终于舒缓了一些，顺着腰线猝不及防的掐了下光一的后臀，被偷袭的人配合的紧绷了一下身体，笑着捏了捏他不似以往圆润的脸蛋。

“你干嘛啦”

被捏的人终于松了手，将吃完的包装纸扔到了路边的纸篓里，勾起光一提着的塑料袋和他一边拎一角慢悠悠的踱着步子，突然暧昧的笑了笑，几乎露出小恶魔般的虎牙。

“玩吗？”

立刻意会到的光一瞬间脸红别过脸，低低的嗓音从另一边传来

“我还在禁欲…”

禁欲个鬼，堂本刚知道他是不好意思却也没有拆穿，勾着袋子的手指戳了戳边上人的手心。微微皱起眉头认真的点了点头，严肃的看着有些脸红的光一故意拉长音调

“那就——只做一部分吧”

“……嗯？”

 

 

堂本刚的手臂结实了许多，至少比上次抱他的时候要更有力度。光一不知道为什么回到家后两人就缠在了一起，起初只是拥抱着感受被恋人搂腰埋肩的满足感，在微凉的唇瓣吻上他脖颈时也是下意识的仰起了下巴，原本皮闹般的亲昵接触不一会儿就有点变了味，提着的零食袋慢慢从手中脱落，散在了玄关的地毯上。舌尖从锁骨一路舔到喉结时他覆在堂本刚腰肋上的手不自觉的收紧，穿过下腋环上了他的肩膀让自己离他更近。漫长的舔吻后嘴唇终于从他脖子上微微离开，光一轻喘着往后靠，这才发现已经被牢牢按在了大门上，刚含笑埋在他颈窝闷闷的开口

“光一真主动呢”

头套式的衬衫被卷到了胸前，湿湿的吻细碎的落到了胸膛和乳晕，舌尖卷起乳珠在周围细小的颗粒上挑逗时光一舒服的哼了一声，反抓在他肩膀上的手微微下滑方便堂本刚倾下身子整个含住。即使许久没被好好的疼爱这里还是像以前一样敏感，或许比以前还要敏感。牙齿轻咬住根部时光一短促的闷哼了一声，靠在门上的身子有些发软的微弓，堂本刚往他胸口埋了埋将通红的乳珠含在嘴里吮吸起来，被咬到微微刺痛的地方在温柔又细腻的吮吻下生起一丝痒意，粗糙的舌身一次次刺激着已经红肿起来的乳头，光一挂在他肩膀的手微颤着往下滑，直到只能用指尖勉强勾住，让人心痒难耐的吻还在继续，情欲也慢慢被撩拨起来。他低下头脸颊贴在恋人短短的鬓发上，扯了下堂本刚肩上的衣服低声催促

“嗯…刚，够了”

埋在他胸前的人听话的停了下来，抬起头吻上他微张的唇，舌尖探了进去和接吻时有些被动的人交缠在一起，清淡的草莓甜味传到了光一的嘴里，他偷吃般的伸出一点舌尖舔了舔刚的嘴角，微痒的感觉让他哼哼笑了一下，随即轻咬住那湿滑的舌尖含在了嘴里。舌尖碰在一起时两人都有种触电的感觉，温柔的吻瞬间变得激烈起来，刚按着光一的后脑勺把他吻的更深，交缠的舌头进入彼此口腔时勾到敏感的上颚，两人呼吸渐渐粗重，越发急切的想要索取对方嘴里甜蜜的津液，光一抓着他的后背往他身上贴，两人搂在一起踉踉跄跄的往浴室挪，移动过程中堂本刚将手指伸进他的裤子里试探性的往臀缝处按了按，却是意料之外的感受到一片湿热。

“我弄过了…”  
光一低喘着扯开些距离让两人唇贴着唇，在看到刚有些意外的表情后补充了一句，脸颊上的红晕不知道是因为激烈的吻还是自己说出的话。

“不是禁欲的吗”  
年纪越大反倒越容易害羞了，堂本刚亲了下他的嘴角突然起了些坏心思。太久没进行性事的人比他想象的还要别扭，却在某些方面又直率的可爱。想逗他玩儿。

不知道从哪儿摸出了一个小盒子，堂本光一茫然的看着突然冷落自己的人蹲在一边翻来倒去在找些什么，不一会儿就看到了他手上拿着的几个小玩具，下意识往后退了退。

“乖啦，就玩一次”  
不断靠近的人把他慢慢逼到了卧室，圆圆的眼睛弯成了好看的弧度，光一却觉得一向人畜无害的恋人此刻一点也不可爱，活脱脱就是个满肚子坏心思的小恶魔。他目光飘忽不定最终还是瞥向了刚手里拿着的尾巴耳朵还有些其他什么东西，未免太羞耻了。

不知不觉被逼到了床边，脚跟抵在床脚上一个重心不稳跌坐在床沿，堂本刚把手上的东西放在了一边，扣住光一的手腕将他整个人压在了柔软的床铺上，讨好般的在他唇上又啃又咬，见他仍抿着嘴不吭声后干脆的拉起他的衣服，又开始舔咬他另一边的乳头。

“你…你想怎么玩”  
被舔到身子发软的人终于屈服般的放弃了挣扎，低着眼望向含着他乳首唇舌并用的人。堂本闻言刚开心的直起身子，拿过一边的白色绒毛猫耳就往他手上放。

“自己带上”  
他边说着从旁边拿过一条柔软的黑色的丝巾，看着堂本光一不情不愿的将猫耳戴在脑袋上，顺手给他理了理已经微微长的细发，松紧适中的发箍固定在了耳侧，软软的刘海垂在前额，再上面些就是立起的毛绒猫耳，堂本刚满意的捏了捏并不会让他有感觉的耳朵，拿起丝巾将他的双手手腕牢牢的扣在一起放到胸前。

然后就被推倒跪趴在了床上，刚在下面垫了个枕头让他舒服些，抬起他的臀部扒下那条质地舒适的运动裤，隔着内裤用指尖戳了戳臀缝，见身下人没什么反应又往里进了些。

“喂…你要让内裤夹到我屁股里吗”  
大叔果然还是大叔，太过直接的话反而让堂本刚有些不好意思的fufu笑了几声。没有再继续往里戳，他扯掉那条黑色的内裤开始仔细的观察起来。手法色情的在臀瓣上换着花样的揉捏抚摸，时不时轻轻拍几下让它轻微震动着顺带起前面半软的性器，光一趴在床上被他弄的好几次脸埋进被子里却又不好说什么。等到终于玩够了他才开始进入正题，两手掰开有些泛红的臀瓣露出里面自然收缩着的后穴，他贴的很近，鼻息都喷洒到了小小的洞口，温热的气息刺激到敏感的穴口——也或许是光一被这样直白的注视着私密处过于兴奋的缘故，收缩的括约肌比之起之前速度要稍微快了些，他用力掰的更开，突然伸出舌头舔了一下。

“嗯…啊…”奇妙的快感像电流般窜到尾椎，光一立刻抬高屁股扭了一下。堂本刚看着那柔软的洞口仿佛粉色的花朵般翕动收缩着，忍不住又在边缘舔了几下，试探的刺进一小节舌尖就要勾里面的穴肉，被刺激到的人脸埋在床上不断从被子里传来阵阵闷哼，微颤的大腿证明了他被舔的很舒服，刚更加过分的深入些用粗糙的舌苔摩擦不堪一击的肠壁，防线失守后括约肌反射性的一开一合，湿痒的刺激越发明显不一会儿就让他软了腰半瘫在床上，不经意的舔到更深的地方穴口总会强烈的收缩一下绞紧舌尖，刚被他的身体反应激的心潮澎湃更想欺负他，但考虑到后面会玩很久于是又贴心的打算让他先射一次。

“光一好紧”  
终于离开已经被舔到柔软的禁地，刚看着湿漉漉泛些水光的洞口用手指往里轻轻的戳了戳，生理性的排斥反应将他的手指慢慢挤出，刚低笑着嘴唇贴上光一的后背，一字一板慢悠悠的说道。

“我进去的时候会爽吧，毕竟比这个大多了”

明明是软糯糯的语调却让光一瞬间脸红到了耳尖，还没等他嘀咕着回应湿热的舌头就再次顺着会阴舔到微垂的两颗小球，刚伸手握住他逐渐勃起的性器缓慢却有力的套弄起来。

“嗯…嗯……”舔吻他阴囊的嘴唇微张着把囊袋含在了嘴里轻轻的吮吸了几下，小球挤压在一起的过电感以及前面慢慢加速又技巧性的爱抚让他忍不住从喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟，学什么都很上手的恋人不知道又在哪儿看到了新的  
撩拨手法，撸动时转动手腕让拇指直接接触敏感的下方，每次越发快速的套弄中都会让指甲不轻不重的从冠状沟划过，食指在碰到前端时会往里推一下嫩肉用指尖刺上铃口，强烈的快感让他脑内一阵火花，小腹微颤阴茎硬挺着就快到达巅峰。

“哈…啊——”囊袋涨大起来时堂本刚把它含在嘴里用力吮吸了一下，轻刺冠状沟的指甲突然用力上下刮搔着，手中的性器跳动了几下在他掐捏铃口时瞬间喷洒出浓厚的精液，沾湿身下干净的床单。发泄后的人抽动了几下无力的往下瘫，刚却在这时又开始舔上他的后穴，高潮余韵下的穴口比之前缩的还紧，他用力往里钻了几下惹得光一断断续续的哼了几下难以忍受的往前逃，堂本刚把他往后拉了拉，膝盖抵在他膝窝往两边打的更开，从边上拿过润滑剂和一只猫尾巴。微凉的液体挤入后穴让肠壁顺滑了许多，只是塞进来的不是预料中的手指或性器，而是软胶制材的一颗颗小珠子。

“什…什么…”

“听话，会让你舒服的”  
异物入侵的紧张感让刚刚被塞进体内的小珠子又被挤了出来，刚拍了拍他的屁股示意他放松，等他调整好状态后又挤了些润滑剂开始一颗颗往里继续塞，肠壁渐渐被不大不小的珠子填满，连串的往里进到了深处，隐约碰到内里敏感的前列腺，在他无意识难耐的扭腰时堂本刚塞进了最后一颗珠子，刚好顶在前列腺的边缘，随即后穴被稍大的肛塞堵住，外面是根微翘的毛绒绒猫尾。欲望中心被间接性的刺激着，反而更让他心痒难耐，刚将他抱起来跪坐在床上，拿过一个空心的小号口枷背在身后，满脸笑意的看着有些动情的恋人。

“光一还有什么要说的吗”

有些迷蒙的双眼直溜溜盯着他看，欲言又止最终还是选择了抿紧嘴唇，见他没有说话的想法，刚把身后的口球拿了出来就要往他嘴上戴，意识到的人条件反射性往后躲，不小心压到了尾巴带动拉珠在体内窜动，他喘了一声红着脸瞪向堂本刚，半天从嘴里挤出一句话

“不是说只做一部分的吗”

刚的眼睛亮了亮，边哄他边笑。亲昵的亲了亲他的脸颊回应

“光一…戴上就好了”  
受不了恋人撒娇的人被连哄带骗的戴上口球后才后知后觉意识到，只做一部分到底是什么意思。

嘴巴被镂空的银色口球撑开，粉嫩的舌头若隐若现，光一双手捆在一起放在前面，脑袋上带着白色的猫耳朵，后穴又被塞了带尾巴的肛塞，半跪在床上睁着有些水汽的眼睛等待刚的下一步动作。

却是迟迟没有。

堂本刚从床上下去把散落在门前的零食拿了进来，拆开一根棒棒糖坐在了一边的靠椅上欣赏起恋人惹人怜爱的模样，在光一嘴巴张开涎水不受控制从嘴角滴落时他走了过去把糖果塞进那张水润的嘴里轻轻搅动着

“光一也想吃吗，都流水了”

说不出话的人只能低声呜咽着摇了摇头，粉嫩的舌尖被糖果搅动的进退两难，分泌出更多甜蜜的津液。得到否定回答的人将糖果拿了出来重新塞进两根手指，夹住他的舌尖捋动了几下，而后又往里进了些用指腹摩擦他的舌底和上颚。敏感的口腔被刺激的流下更多液体，光一眼里渐渐蒙上一层更深雾气，眼尾隐约泛红再次摇头拒绝。

“光一到底想要什么嘛”  
他重新把糖果塞进那张不停滴水的嘴里，故作生气的拿起边上的遥控器调到了最低档。

“呜…呜嗯……”体内的拉珠突然小幅度震动起来，偶尔蹭动直接碰到深处的前列腺，突如其来的快感让他身子微倾瞪大眼睛无措的看着刚。

“要什么的话自己说哦”  
搅动糖果的手指没有停下，却是坏心眼的把遥控器调到了中档，不断滴下的甜蜜液体从嘴角落在了他裸露的小腹，顺着肌肤纹理流到了下面，刚把糖果塞在他嘴里俯身开始舔舐那片湿痕，从小腹到耻毛，然后含住了脆弱的前端。

  
“嗯啊……嗯…”  
中频的震动比之前要快许多，原本偶尔碰到前列腺此刻却断断续续的往上顶，下体被温暖的口腔包裹住，舌尖打着圈的在上面舔舐。过于强烈的快感让他不停喘息着从喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟，前额的碎发湿了一小块黏在一起，脑袋上的猫耳随着他的小幅度的挣扎轻微晃动起来，刚发泄过的性器又开始抬头，前面时不时分泌出透明的液体，堂本刚埋在他腿间把流出的前液吸了出来，发出渍渍的水声，光一大腿颤抖着发出一声黏腻的鼻音，捆在前面的手艰难的扯了扯他左侧微长的卷发。

堂本刚吐出他的性物重新舔上再次滴落下来的液体，嘴唇贴在他小腹上黏糊糊的抱怨

“明明不喜欢甜食却还这么甜呢”  
他直起身子把光一嘴里的糖果拔出，伸进舌尖勾引另一条甜蜜的舌头，张着嘴的人只能任他在自己口腔肆意的侵略，把他吻的最后只能靠在刚的身上，体内的拉珠图片在前列腺连续震了几下，蚀骨的快感让他绷紧身体颤抖着呻吟，贴在他身上呼吸微颤。短暂的快感结束后反而有些空虚，他难耐的扭了扭腰用已经泛红的眼眶看着刚。

太可爱了，想欺负他。

“想要什么自己说哦”  
根本出不了声的人有些焦躁的摇头抗拒，毛绒绒的耳朵在脑袋上一抖一抖的戳中了堂本刚的萌点，终于提出了另一个不太过分的要求。

“想摘掉就摇摇尾巴，记得夹紧哦不然会掉下来”

话是这么说着他却把遥控器调到了最高，拉珠在体内高频震动几乎每次都碰到前列腺，连续不断的过电感让他瞬间眼中起了层水雾，浑身颤抖着瘫倒在了刚的胸口，喉咙里发出的模糊呻吟带了点哭腔，猫耳朵蹭在了刚的脸上让人心都痒了起来。

“乖。快点摇”  
堂本刚的声音有些沙哑，他已经硬的不行了。扶起不断打颤的人，刚亲吻他的脖颈。视线落在微翘战栗着的猫尾巴上，似是知道了不摇就不会有结果，光一艰难的晃动下臀部，轻微的移动牵动体内疯狂震动的拉珠又一次狠狠碾过前列腺，立刻让他再次瘫了下去埋在刚的肩颈不停摇着头。落在脸颊上的吻安抚着被情欲折磨到不行的人，刚摸上他的臀瓣往里夹了夹让肛塞不至于脱落，低哑的再次诱哄

“光一，再试试”  
却是意外的听话，真的趴在刚的身上小幅度的左右摇摆起来，毛绒绒的尾巴轻微晃动了一下，刚立刻解开他嘴上的口球深深的吻了上去。

“哈…啊……嗯…”接吻时刚摸上了他的尾巴，轻轻拔掉了肛塞缓慢的往外拉，一颗颗珠子从敏感的肠壁摩擦着出来，每一颗都能蹭到敏感的地方让光一发出轻微的呻吟，全部拿出后刚伸进一根手指搅动了一下已经足够湿润的内壁，托着他的臀部让后穴对准已经紫胀的性器，缓慢进去了一小截浅浅的抽插着。

“嗯啊……嗯嗯…”  
不够，刚托着他的臀让光一跪坐在他身上，自己挺腰往不深不浅的地方抽送，肠壁被撑开却总是进不到最里面，深处越发空虚竟渐渐生出几丝痒意，随着越来越快频却依旧浅度的插入光一只觉得里面痒到不行，渴望被进到最深处。

“刚…好痒，再进来些”  
托着他的人低喘着轻笑，稍微进到深处又重新恢复原来不温不火的抽插，感受到身上的人难耐的扭动后舔咬着他的锁骨。

“光一不是禁欲吗，不能太过”

才被插到深处尝到些甜头就再次回到了原来那样，光一被折磨的耐性全无，扣在一起的手抬起把堂本刚圈了进来，双手勾住他的脖子咬上他的耳朵低哑道

“快点…快点操进来…啊啊——”托着他的手立刻松开，在他整个人坐在堂本刚腿间把性器全部吞入时身下的人用力顶了顶胯，直接狠狠的操上了前列腺让光一高昂的叫了一声从眼角挤出些泪水，完全进去后的满足感让他趴在刚的怀里缓了好一阵子，时不时的被身下人一个顶胯弄的低叫一声，刚贴在他耳朵上喘息着开口低笑

“光一有好好保护嗓子呢，叫的真好听”他扶上光一的腰示意他自己动，坐在上面的人有些膝盖发软的半跪在刚的两侧，紧扣的双手搭在刚的肩膀上开始上下起伏，每一次都整根吞入起身又只拔出一小部分，随着越发强烈的快感他加快了起身的速度，自己有意识的往前列腺上顶，磨人心智的快感很快让他大腿微颤有些使不上力的瘫坐下来，但体力超群的人这时候充分表现了自己的腰力，激烈的在他身上起伏着，对准自己敏感的地方让恋人的性物狠狠的操到上面，就要到达高潮时他小腹抽动着大腿痉挛不止，一时间直不起身子难受的埋在了刚的颈窝。

“啊啊…刚……好难受，你动一动”  
堂本刚终于掐着他的腰往深处顶了几下，前端从敏感的绕过后又重重的从上面碾磨过，刚经受过猛烈进攻的前列腺被这种大力的碾磨弄的脆弱不堪，液体不停的从铃口冒出来，却是怎么也射不出来，光一被他磨的又爽又难耐，骑在他身上开始舔堂本刚的耳朵

“不禁欲了…刚…想让你操我想的快疯了”  
手上的丝带在下一秒就被用力的扯掉，堂本刚将性器埋在他体内把他推倒在床上，反折起他的双腿顶到了最里面。

“光一…后面还是这么紧，咬着我不放”  
他边说着边开始抽插，速度并不快但每一次都干到最深处，这种温柔又强势的操弄让光一伸手紧紧抓着身边的床单，碰到舒服的地方时就会抓起一片褶皱，刚把他双腿拉的更开往上抬了抬，在已经慢慢被操透的后穴深处渐渐加快速度。

  
“啊啊——碰到了……刚…刚，快点”被占有的快感比自己索取要强烈许多，在堂本刚彻底碰到敏感点时光一挺起身子抖了一下攥紧身边的床单，那双泛红的眼睛半阖，湿润的睫毛微垂着轻颤就这样看向在他身上用力操干的人。任谁都受不了。

“就这么舒服吗，嗯？”温柔的进入依旧很深，但挺胯的力度却变得凶悍起来。他找准让光一不停呻吟的地方有些粗暴的往上面顶，速度从刚才的平缓到持续的高速，前端碰到时下意识的又往上使点力，高强度的操弄让光一小腿紧绷着悬在空中不停打着颤，脚趾不受控制的蜷缩扭动，他仰躺在床上随着刚的动作晃动着，被操到受不了时就蜷起身子往边上躲，刚双手从他大腿下穿过按住了打算逃的人的手臂，继续往不堪一击的地方发狠般的操弄。

“哈啊——慢…慢点…啊啊…太快了…”动弹不得的人只能不停的摇着头，嘶哑的呻吟越来越扰人神智的甜腻，堂本刚将性器稍微拔出一点把光一整个人翻了过来跪趴在床上，狰狞的性物在体内翻动时又逼出他带着颤音的低吟，再次整个没入时刚搂着他的腰开始深入浅出的最后冲刺，光一没想到堂本刚最近的体力进步到了这种程度，连续不断的猛操让他撑在床上的手肘都开始使不上力，摇晃着支撑上半身，到后来膝盖被干到剧烈的颤抖腰身瘫软就要贴到床单上，堂本刚抓着他的大腿往两边拉，进入了更深的地方刺激着已经快到极限的人。

“啊啊——太…太快了，刚…呜…别碰那里…”敏感的肠壁和前列腺已经被刺激的太过，光一柔软的头发汗湿了一大片，脸颊泛红贴在被单上，戴在脑袋上的猫耳已经被他挣扎到脱落，不停从口中溢出带着哭腔的呻吟。他双手死死抓着床单，别过脸红通通的眼睛看着在他身后粗喘着气的人。可怜的样子非但没有得到恋人的同情反而迎来了更粗暴的对待，他终于受不了的哭了出来

“别碰…呜……刚，求…求你了”几乎是一句话就让堂本刚缴械投降，他压在光一的身上倾身吻他的唇，被干到使不上力的人也是勉强撑起上身回应他，凶狠的操弄变得温柔又有力，仅仅是这样也让在极限边缘的人断续着射了出来，收缩的甬道夹的刚呻吟出声，缓缓抽动了几下也没忍住射在了里面。

累到不行的人瘫在了床上眼睛都快睁不开了，沉重的身体只能随着还没缓过去的高潮时不时抽动几下，刚慢慢从他体内退出，侧躺在他身边同样喘息着，伸手一把捞过看起来已经睡过去的人搂到了怀里。

“好想抱着你，好想你”

闭上眼睛的人没有出声，轻轻抬手环住了恋人的腰把他牢牢抱住，堂本刚无声的笑了笑，亲了下那张薄薄的嘴唇往他怀里缩了缩，安心的埋在颈窝处深深的呼吸着属于他的味道。

 


End file.
